onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Bart
Jean Bart is a pirate who was originally introduced as Saint Roswald's slave, being part of his Pirate Captain Collection. He currently serves under Trafalgar Law after being freed from the Tenryuubito. Appearance Jean Bart is a large man with a fierce looking face comparable to a guard animal. His size surpasses that of Jinbei by roughly two to three times, being able to catch him and carry him easily. He has flame-shaped tattoos on his forehead and a scar running above his left eye. He often bares his teeth. He has large sideburns that line the sides of his face as well as a long mane that runs down his back. When he was a slave, he wore rags and was often forced by his owners to walk on all fours limbs like a lumbering beast. He however started walking normally again and switched to a black A-shirt when he joined the Heart Pirates. Like all slaves of the World Nobles, Bart has the "Hoof of the Soaring Dragon" mark burnt onto his back, which would forever signify him as "less than human". Personality Most of his personality hasn't been revealed yet, but he seems to be a man of honor and repays his debts as he joined Law's crew, the Heart Pirates after he was freed from the Tenryuubito. He also seems to be patient and calm as seen at Amazon Lily, the opposite of his usual behavior at the Archipelago or the battlefield of Marineford. Abilities and Powers Jean Bart is an immensely strong man capable of breaking a bridge with a single punch.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 506 and Episode 399, Jean Bart breaks a bridge in two with only a puch. It should be noted that slaves are often pumped full of sedatives and half-starved to keep them more docile; therefore it's likely that he has yet to show his true power. However, Bart still seemed to be quite healthy looking even in such states, as he looked nothing less than menacing while under Roswald's chains. History His Past Jean Bart's history is not known yet, but it is known that he once was a renowned pirate captain , as Trafalgar Law recognized him.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 506 and Episode 399, Trafalgar Law calls Jean Bart by name and invites him to the Heart Pirates. At some point, he was taken as a slave by the Tenryuubito. Sabaody Archelago arc He was first seen as a slave walking on all four after Dias's collar exploded. Jean Bart was freed by Trafalgar Law, after everyone was fleeing the Human Auctioning House building as an Admiral would be arriving. Law recognized Jean Bart, and after saying his name, Bart replied with "I haven't been called by that in years". Jean Bart gladly accepted an offer to join the Heart Pirates. Law says that half his thanks should go to Mister Straw Hat or, who we know as, Luffy. He was later seeing along with Eustass Kidd and Law, prepare to fight the Pacifista. Marineford arc Jean Bart is with the Heart Pirates when they were watching the war at Marineford. When the broadcast is cut off, Law tells Jean Bart that they are setting sail. He later appears at the Whitebeard War with the Heart Pirates submarine with Trafalgar Law, Bepo and the other two unnamed crewmembers. He catches Luffy and Jinbei as Buggy throws them to the ship and successfully gets them in the ship as the crew dives into the sea.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 578, Jean Bart is seen exiting the submarine with his fellow crewmates. Post-War arc When the Heart Pirates docked on the shore of Amazon Lily, he is seen with two fellow, unnamed, crewmembers. He is also watching Bepo's scolding from a distance.One Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 582, The Heart Pirates together with Jean Bart in Amazon Lily. Shortly after Silvers Rayleigh swam to the island, Bart and his crew left. Major Battles *Jean Bart, Heart Pirates, Kid Pirates and Straw Hat Pirates vs. Marines *Jean Bart and fellow Heart Pirates, and Kid Pirates vs. Pacifista Trivia *When naming characters after real-life pirates, Oda usually gives them either just the first name or the surname. This one has the full name of French privateer Jean Bart. References External Links *Jean Bart - Wikipedia article on the real life pirate Jean is named after *ジャン・バール - Japanese Wikipedia article on the real life pirate Jean is named after Site Navigation Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Slaves Category:Human Category:Super-Human Strength users